Saranghae
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Ketika kata cinta terucap dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan? Menerima atau menolak nya? Wonkyu Love story Sequel dari 'Permainan Berbahaya' Chapter terakhir datang :D terimakasih buat semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini :
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo

Saya hadir kembali membawa sequel 'permainan berbahaya'

Terima kasih buaat semua yang sudah me review.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah sabar dengan ku yang suka typo :'(

Aku akan membuat ff ini menjadi beberapa chapter.

Semoga suka ne

Gomawo~

**Warning: Yaoi, Typos**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Wonkyu**

**Genre: Romance, drama.**

**Disclaimer: Wonkyu milik ku dan orang tua mereka masing-masing.**

-Happy Reading-

SARANGHAE

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawah ku. Tentu saja ini akibat aktivitas gila ku bersama siwon hyung semalam. Ah tubuh ku remuk rasanya bila mengingat ke bringasan kuda liar satu ini. Tapi semua rasa sakit ku seakan hilang saat melihat wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk ku. Ia sungguh seorang namja yang tampan dan hangat. Sebenar nya sudah sejak lama aku menaruh perhatian pada hyung ku yang satu ini. Namun aku selalu berusaha menepis semua itu.

Aku terlalu takut bila ternyata hanya aku yang menyimpan rasa pada nya. Aku takut bila mendapat penolakan dari nya. Jadi ku alih kan semua perhatian ku menjadi kejahilan-kejahilan pada nya. Selalu ku tahan rasa gembira ku saat ia memberikan ku perhatian lebih, saat ia memaksa ku untuk mencium nya di atas panggung. Aku tau itu hanya sebuah fanservice. Aku tahu ia pun melakukan nya pada hyung-hyung ku yang lain. Tapi bolehkah aku merasa sedikit bahagia atas semua itu hyung?

Kejadian semalam pun belum membuat ku yakin apa ia juga mempunyai rasa kepada ku. Aku takut ia melakukan nya hanya atas dasar nafsu. Tapi, walau kenyataan nya begitu pun aku akan tetap merasa bahagia karna bisa menyerahkan diri ku seutuh nya hanya untuk orang yang ku cintai.

Kubelai wajah nya, halus. Ku lesakan kepala ku ke dada bidang nya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang kudapat semalam.

"Ngghh Kyu?" rupanya tindakan ku membuat nya terbangun.

"Pa pagi hyung" sapa ku gugup.

"Kau sudah bangun daritadi?" Tanya nya sambil mengelus surai rambut ku.

Oh tuhan, bahagia nya aku saat ini. Kami layaknya suami-istri yang baru bangun setelah malam pertama romantic kami. Hentikan lah waktu mu ya tuhan. Izinkan aku lebih lama lagi merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Apa kau lapar Kyu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Eum, sedikit hyung" Jawab ku malu.

"Kajja kita keruang makan. Aku akan membuat kan waffle untuk mu" Ia segera bangun dan menarik ku untuk mengikuti nya.

"Aaaww appo hyung" gerakan nya yang tiba-tiba membuat sakit pada bagian bawah tubuh ku kambuh lagi.

"Ah mianhae Kyu. Yah pabbo kau Choi Siwon" ucapnya sambil memukul kepala nya.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat tindakan nya. Kadang aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa orang sekonyol dia bisa menjadi namja yang cool saat di depan fans maupun diatas panggung.

"Tunggu di sini ne, aku akan membawakan sarapan mu kesini" ia pun turun dari tempat tidur. Keadaan nya yang masih polos tanpa pakaian membuat ku tertunduk malu.

Setelah memakai baju handuk yang tersedia di lemari nya, iya pun keluar kamar dan menuju kedapur. Meninggalkan ku yang masih tertunduk malu dan tersenyum senyum senang sendiri.

"Kyu, telfon mu berbunyi terus sejak tadi" ternyata ia kembali untuk menyerah kan handphone ku yang tertinggal di ruang tamu nya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur.

Ku cek handphone ku. 25 pesan dan 30 panggilan tak terjawab. Semua nya dari teukkie umma dan bunny ming. Yah, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan habis saat kembali ke dorm nanti.

Hp ku berbunyi lagi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

'Teukkie umma' dengan ragu kupencet tombol terima panggilan masuk

"Yeoboseo"

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun dimana kau? Apa apaan kau tidak datang saat wawancara radio. Apa kau ingin ku cincang dan ku jadikan makanan heebum dan dangkoma?" teriakan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun harus menjauh kan hp nya dari telinga.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku kurang enak badan" ucap ku berbohong.

"Mwo? Kau sakit? Dimana kau saat ini? Aku akan datang dan merawat mu Kyu"

"Aku menginap dirumah teman lama ku hyung. Jangan khawatir, ia sudah merawat ku dengan baik" ucap ku mencoba menenangkan kehebohan sang umma suju.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne hyung. Sudah dulu ya, begitu aku merasa sehat aku akan segera kembali ke dorm" kuakhiri pembicaraan ku dengan Teukkie umma.

Sambil menunggu Siwon hyung, ku putuskan untuk membalas pesan dari bunny ming, room mate ku yang bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Tak lama kemudian Siwon hyung kembali kekamar dengan nampan berisi waffle dan 2 cangkir coklat hangat.

"Ini Kyu" di serahkan secangkir coklat yang ia bawa kepada ku.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur Siwon hyung. Setelah berusaha cukup keras, aku berhasil duduk dengan baik.

"Mianhae Kyu. Aku sudah membuat mu sakit seperti ini" ucap Siwon hyug saat melihat ku meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak apa hyung. Ini salah ku juga"

"Habiskanlah. Setelah itu aku akan mengobati mu"

"Ne hyung"

Aku mulai memakan waffle buatan nya. Enak, dengan madu menjadi topping nya. Aku makan dengan lahap, tanpa menyadari seseorang terus-terusan menatap lapar pada waffle yang kumakan.

"Kau mau hyung?" Tawar ku saat melihat nya menelan ludah sedari tadi.

"Ah tak usah Kyu. Makan lah cepat. Kau pasti sangat lapar" Tolak nya.

Ku sodorkan kehadapan nya potongan kecil waffle, mencoba menhyuapi nya. Siwon hyung menatap ku ragu sebelum akhir nya membuka mulutnya dan memakan waffle tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihat nya.

"Mengapa kau sangat suka waffle hyung?" Tanya ku sambil tetap menyuapi nya.

"Karena waffle sangat manis Kyu. Dan lembut. Sama seperti mu" Siwon hyung mengerlingkan matanya kepada ku, membuat wajah ku memerah malu.

"Hm kau tahu Kyu, bagaimana cara makan waffle yang lebih nikmat dari ini? Akan aku tunjukan" Siwon hyung merebut piring waffle dari tangan ku. Kemudian dimasukan beberapa potongan kecil waffle kedalam mulut nya. Setelah itu didekatkan wajah nya menuju wajah ku. Sedetik kemudian bibir kami sudah saling menempel. Siwon hyung memasukan waffle yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut ku dengan menggunakan lidah nya. Kemudian ia akan memasukan lidah nya kedalam rongga mulut ku mencoba mengambil sedikit waffle kemudian memakan nya sendiri. Dia baru melepaskan pagutan kami setelah waffle di dalam mulut telah habis.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya eoh?"

Aku hanya menundukan kepala ku mencoba menyembunyikan wajah ku yang memerah malu. Kemudian dilanjutkan nya acara sarapan 'spesial' kami hingga waffle di piring habis tak tersisa.

"Mandilah Kyu, bersihkan tubuh mu. Aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk mu." Perintah Siwon.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur. Kulangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Yah, setidak nya gunakan lah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mu Kyu. Berjalan tertatih di hadapan ku dengan telanjang seperti itu, kau ingin aku menyerang mu lagi?" Ucap siwon.

"Merepotkan hyung. Tutup lah mata mu bila tak ingin melihat badan sexy ku." Aku berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dengan bokong yang perih seperti ini, kamar mandi yang jarak nya tidak sampai 5meter itu terasa jauh sekali. Membuat ku menggerutu pelan.

Sesampai nya dikamar mandi aku membilas seluruh tubuh ku. Ku bersihkan tubuh ku dari sisa-sisa percintaan kami semalam. Setelah bersih kugunakan handuk Siwon hyung untuk mengeringkan tubuh ku dan membungkus bagian bawah tubuh ku.

"Aku sudah selesai hyung" ucap ku.

"Ini gunakan lah. Hanya ini baju ku yang ukuran nya kecil" Siwon hyung memberikan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna biru kepadaku.

Segera ku kenakan baju tersebut. Baju yang cukup panjang, bisa menutupi sebagian besar pahaku. Sehingga aku tidak perlu memakai celana sekali.

" Besar sekali baju nya hyung. Mana boxer untukku?"

"Tak usah memakai boxer. Kemarilah aku akan mengobati mu."

Aku berbaring di ranjangSiwon hyung. Seperti nya ia telah mengganti seprai nya saat aku mandi tadi.

"Renggangkan kaki mu Kyu." perintahSiwon

"Mungkin akan sedikit perih. Tahan ya" ucap nya lagi

Ia pun mulai mengoleskan salep yang entah didapat nya dari mana ke bagian luar hole ku.

"Uuh appo hyung" aku meringis menahan perih.

"Sabar ne. sebentar lagi selesai" Ucap nya menenangkan ku.

Tak lama kemudian proses pengobatan pun selesai. Siwon hyung membantuku untuk berbaring kembali.

"Kau tidak ada job hari ini Kyu?"

"Tak ada hyung" ucapku bohong.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan menjaga mu. Hm, aku mandi dulu ne" Ujar nya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Darimana kau mendapat kan obat salep itu hyung?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Oh, aku memang selalu menyediakan nya untuk mengobati teman 'one stand ninght' ku Kyu"

Cettaaaarrrr

Aku serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong. Kata-kata siwon tadi berputar-putar di kepala ku. Teman one stan night kata nya? Berarti aku bukan satu-satu nya orang yang ditiduri nya? Uuh, ku remas perlahan dada ku yang terasa sakit. Pandangan ku pun mulai kabur karna air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata ku.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku sungguh berharap ia bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintai nya. Tapi ternyata aku tak ada beda nya dengan teman one stand night nya yang lain. Aku sudah tak dapat lagi menahan airmata ku. Ku biarkan ia turun mengalir begitu saja.

Siwon hyung yang telah selesai mandi kaget melihat tubuh ku yang bergetar karna menangis. Isakan ku yang terdengar pun membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Kyu kenapa? Apakah sesakit itu?" Tanya Siwon hyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala ku.

"Hyung, hiks apa aku hanya hiks teman one stand night mu hiks?" Tanya ku sambil terisak.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa sih Kyu?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Hiks saranghae hyung" Ucapku sambil menatap wajah nya.

"Mwoo?" Siwon hyung membelalakan mata nya.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae Choi Siwon"

TBC or END?

Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeng

Apa yang akan Siwon katakan?

Apakah ia akan menolak atau menerima Kyuhyun?

Review ne :)

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview di chap 2 'permainan berbahaya'

-Therany: Gomawo ne buat info nya :)

-DYNAmite's : Gomawo info nya. Membantu sekali :D

-Kyulover: Gomawo telah setia meriview :') Aku udah bikini sequel nya semoga suka. Tetap review ne

-mhiakyu: gomawo ne. ini sequelnya, semoga suka keep read and review ne :)

-rinpabo: terima kasih info nya :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih semua nya *bungkukin badan*

Ini aku buat untuk semua yang minta sequel nya

Keep read and review ne :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wah banyak review yang benar.

Dan terimakasih yang telahmengoreksi kesalahanku dai Chap kemaren :)

Aku memang author abal-abal T,T

Dikarnakan genre nya yang merupakan drama, mari kita buat babykyu sedikit tersiksa dichap ini.

Hwehehehe #EvilLaugh

**Mianhae kyu.**

"Kyu ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa wajahmu sembab seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka ada didalam mobil sungmin yang menuju ke dorm.

"Tak apa hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa sakitmu parah sekali Kyu? Apa kau ingin kita ke dokter?

"Tidak hyung. Kita kembali ke dorm saja"

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari apartemen Siwon? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau berada di tempat tema…"

"Hyung! Aku Lelah. Diamlah sedikit" Bentak kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak. Tak pernah ia dibentak oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia pun terdiam. Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju dorm hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Sesampainya di dorm Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan Teukkie yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

**FlashBack On**

"Saranghae hyung. Hiks jeongmal saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

"Kau, apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu. Jangan bercanda" Ucap siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta.

"Hiks apakah kau hanya menganggap rasaku untukmu hanya sebuah lelucon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat pada Siwon.

Siwon terdiam. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Ia tak menyangka jika ia harus terjebak didalam suasana canggung seperti ini. Sekian lama mereka saling terdiam. Hanya suara isakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Mianhae Kyu. Aku tak bisa" Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan.

Siwon berdiri, ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari lemarinya dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin keras terdengar isakannya.

'Yah pabbo Kyu kenapa kau bisa secengeng ini. Kau tahu kan kalau akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini. Kenapa kau masih tetap menangis. Sungguh namja yang lemah' Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun bangkit untuk mengambil handphonenya. Diusapnya jejak airmata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Ia mencari sebuah nomor di kontaknya dan menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseo. Bisa kau menjemputku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada orang yang ia hubungi.

"…"

"Di tempat Siwon. Ku tunggu segera hyung"

"…."

"Ne, Gomawo" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan orang yang di telfonnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian orang yang ia tunggu pun tiba. Ia membuka lemari siwon untuk mencari celana yang bisa ia gunakan untuk sementara. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia segera keluar dari kamar siwon. Ia melihat siwon sedang berada di balkon apartemen nya.

"Aku pamit pulang hyung. Bajumu akan kukembalikan stelah kucuci. Gomawo ne" Ucap Kyuhyun berpamitan.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, berharap Siwon akan menahannya. Namun hanya tinggal harapan. Sampai pintu tertutup pun Siwon tak menghampirinya. Ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Dan dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan menuju parkiran apartemen ini.

"Mianhae Kyu" Lirih Siwon saat pintu apartemen nya tertutup.

**FlashBack Off**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Rupanya ia tertidur karna kelelahan menangis. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyu kepada Yesung yang sedang menonton diruang tengah.

"Ia ada dikamar Teukkie hyung Kyu. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Tadi Sungmin bilang kau sakit" Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung dan berjalan menuju kamar sang leader. Yesung yang merasa diacuhkan hanya dapat mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

Tok tok tok Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Masuklah" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Anneyong hyung, apa Sungmin hyung ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Masuklah dulu. Ia sedang mandi" Suruh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Leeteuk. Ia duduk di sebelah hyung tertuanya yang sedang membaca.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Keadaanmu begitu mengenaskan tadi pagi" Tanya Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Tak apa hyung. Mungkin hanya kelelahan"

"Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia bahkan menangis melihatmu yang tak mau keluar kamar"

"Ah mianhae hyung. Tadi aku tertidur"

"Minta maaflah pada Sungmin. Itu orangnya datang. Aku keluar dulu ne" Ucap Leeteuk sembari berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Kyu?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Memegang dahi Kyu untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Mainhae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mian? Buat apa?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Tadi siang aku membentakmu hyung. Jeongmal minhae"

Sungmin tersenyum tulus mendengar permintaan maaf dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak sengaja membentaknya.

"Sudahlah aku sudah melupakan hal itu. Sekarang kau makan ya, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur Kyu" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya menuju ruang makan. Namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tak ingin bubur hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihatnya. Rupanya sifat evil Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia sangat yakin Kyu akan menjahilinya habis-habisan malam ini.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan badan yang cukup segar. Berterima kasihlah pada bunny ming yang dengan tulus merawatnya dan mengabulkan semua permintaan anehnya. Aneh? Ya. Ia meminta Sungmin memasak semua makanan yang sedang ia inginkan, namun akhirnya semua makanan tersebut malah masuk ke perut Shindong karena Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengahabisi semuanya sendiri.

"Pagi Kyu" sapa Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi.

"Pagi hyung. Ada jadwal apa kita hari ini? Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm, hanya wawancara di sebuah Talkshow kemudian latihan seperti biasa. Isirahatlah jika kau merasa belum sehat Kyu" Nasihat Sungmin.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan ikut kerja hyung"

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Lekaslah mandi dan sarapan. Aku akan menunggumu dimeja makan.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun kembali kekamar untuk memakai baju. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, ia segera bergabung dengan para member lainnya untuk sarapan. Ia tersentak saat melihat Siwon diruang makan. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Siwon sarapan bersama di dorm walau ia tinggal terpisah.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya berdiam disitu. Kemarilah, habiskan sarapanmu. Kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi" Tegur Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan canggung dihadapan Siwon. Karena hanya disitu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong.

"Pagi Kyu" sapa Siwon. Terdengar biasa memang, tapi siapapun yang melihat mimic wajah Siwon pasti langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres disana.

"Eh, uhm pagi hyung" balas Kyuhyun seada nya.

"Teukkie hyung bilang kau sakit ya? Istirahat lah dulu hari ini" Siwon menasihati Kyuhyun. Terdengar ke khawatiran yang sangat didalam suaranya.

'Yah, Pabbo horse. Kau fikir aku sakit karena siapa? Kau pasti mengira bokongku kan yang sakit? Asal kau tahu saja, hatiku lebih sakit hyung' omel Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Uhh aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Jangan khawatir. Aku ini namja kuat" ucap Kyuhyun berbohong. Yah mana ada namja kuat yang menangis karena cintanya ditolak.

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Makan ini agar kau sehat" Siwon meletakan banyak lauk dipiring Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Jangan begini hyung. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Perhatianmu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit hyung. Jangan membuatku berharap jika kau tak bisa memberi apa yang aku inginkan. Jangan membuatku melayang jika akhirnya kau juga yang akan menghempaskanku kembali dengan kuat.

Kutahan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku agar tidak jatuh. Kualihkan pandanganku dan diam-diam keseka mataku. Aku mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan sarapanku. Setelah selesai makan aku kembali kekamar. Masih ada waktu 15menit sebelum Van jemputan dating. Ku lebih memilih membereskan segala keperluanku dikamar daripada harus menahan sakit melihat Siwon hyung yang sedang bercanda bersama si Monkey diruang tengah.

"Pabbo horse!" omelku sambil memasukan barang-barang kedalam tas.

"Kau fikir kau siapa dapat mempermainkanku seenaknya? Lihat saja! 3 hari lagi aku pasti sudah membuangmu jauh dari fikiranku" aku masih terus saja mengomel tanpa menyadari seseorang memandang sendu kepadaku dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun tv. Aku duduk disebelah Teukki hyung sedangkan Siwon duduk disebelah Sungmin hyung. Jujur aku sangat bosan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Leeteuk hyung terus-terusan menanyakan keadaanku. Ah rasanya menyesal karena telah berbohong pada orang yang overprotective sepertinya.

"Kyu benarkah kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Jika kau mau kau bisa beristirahat saja didorm." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aiisshh hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah bertanya" jawabku ketus.

"Yah! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu" Bentak Leeteuk.

"Argh aku mau pindah kebelakang saja. Awas hyung"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk dibagian belakang Van. Tak kupedulikan Leeteuk hyung yang mengomel karena tingkahku. Sungguh bila 10 menit lagi aku masih duduk bersamanya, aku pasti bisa gila.

Mungkin pindah kebelakang adalah keputusan terbodohku. Kenapa? Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kuda itu penyebabnya. Apa-apaan dia! Asik mengelus kepala Sungmin yang bersender dibahunya. Kuhentakkan kakiku dengan kencang saat lewat disampingnya. Ia terkejut dan menatapku bingung. Saat bertemupandang dengannya langsung kualihkan wajahku. Berharap ia akan mendatangiku yang sedang ngambek ini. Tapi nyatanya? Ia tak bergeming. Tetap berada ditempatnya dan mengelus kepala Sungmin hyung yang sepertinya tertidur.

'Lagi-lagi kau menghempaskanku jauh ke bawah hyung' Lirihku dalam hati.

"Hey Siwon-shi apabila tak ada wanita lagi didunia ini, dan hanya tersisa semua member SuperJunior yang masih lajang, siapa yang akan kau nikahi?" Tanya si pembawa acara, membuatku resah menunggu jawaban Siwon hyung.

"Tentu saja Sungmin hyung. Lihat lah aegyo nya itu, sungguh menggemaskan bukan?" Siwon dengan bangganya.

'Sekali lagi seperti ini, ah kenapa sesakit ini mendengarnya? Kau jahat hyung!' batinku.

"Yah bermimpilah kau Choi Siwon. Mana mungkin bunny Ming-ku mau menikah dengan kuda bringas sepertimu" kuputuskan untuk menjahilinya agar airmataku tidak keluar.

Pembawa acara itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

"Kalau kau Kyuhyun-shi, siapa yang akan kau nikahi?" Tanya si pembawa acara lagi.

"Tentu saja Dangkoma" Jawabku cuek.

Tentu saja para member lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah ajaibku ini.

Saat ini kami sedang latihan di studio yang ada di gedung SM management. Kami sedang latihan untuk tarian di lagu 'opera' karena kata manager hyung kami belum kompak dalam menarikkannya. Aku sedang mendapat private dari si monkey yang merupakan dance machine di Superjunior.

"Yah Kyu, lemaskanlah sedikit bahumu. Kenapa harus sekaku ini sih" Omel Eunhyuk

"Aku sedang mencobanya hyung. Jangan omeli aku terus" sahutku sewot.

"Ah aku bisa gila bila kau terus seperti ini. Istirahatlah dulu. 10 menit lagi kita mulai." Si monkey itu pergi meninggalkanku

Aku mengangkat bahuku tak perduli. Kuputuskan untuk mencuci muka di toilet. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan, mataku tertuju pada ruang latihan utama. Sepertinya para member lain juga sedang beristirahat. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, mencari sosok besar yang kurindukan. Sekali lagi hatiku tergores olehnya. Di sudut ruangan ia sedang asik ber-selca ria bersama Ryewook hyung. Bahkan ia tak segan memeluk dari belakang dan mencium pipi Ryeowook hyung. Aku segera berlari menuju toilet.

Aku menangis didalam sebuah bilik. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mencoba tegar. Mencoba tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku juga manusia, aku juga punya hati. Dan saat ini aku sedng rapuh.

"Kenapa selalu begini Won. Hiks kau jahat. Tak pernah hiks sedikitpun kau menghargaiku. Hiks. Aku sungguh membencimu Hyung" Ucapku.

Aku menangis lirih. Kutumpahkan semua perasaan ku saat ini. Sekali lagi aku tak sadar aku tak sendiri ditoilet ini. Seseorang mendengar semua keluh dan tangisanku dari balik pintu toilet dengan pandangan lirih.

TBC

Keep read and review ne:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ah senangnya melihat ff ku banyak yang menunggu :')

Terima kasih para reader semuaaaa *kecup satu-satu*

Dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah setia mereview.

Walau gak bisa balesin satu-satu tapi semuanya kubaca loh.

Dan kalo baca review itu pasti langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

Review itu penyemangat banget.

Kalau udah mulai capek ngetik, terus baca review yang masuk pasti langsung semangat lagi :')

Makanya bisa update cepat terus.

Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir antara 1-2 chapter lagi

Ku usahakan menyelesaikan sebelum UAS.

Ah dunia perkuliahan memang gila.

Padahal baru semester 2 -,- gak kebayang gimana semester-semester selanjutnya nanti T.T

Andai saja dunia perkuliahan seindah dunia didalam FF (malah curcol -_-)

Baiklah kita mulai saja.

Keep read and review :'D

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 3.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Ceritakanlah semua! Apa kau mau kuledakan apartemenmu dengan bom?"

"Yah, kau gila hyung."

"Cepat ceritakan. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang kuucapkan"

"Ne, ne. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulangnya 2 kali"

**Hurt**

"Hey Hae. Kemarilah sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ujar Yesung pada Donghae yang sedang bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah dorm.

"Yah, kau mengganggu hyung. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk" Protes Donghae yang masih tetap menciumi leher putih Hyukkie.

"Pergilah Hae. Aku takut melihat seringainya itu. Lihatlah dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita kalau kau tak mau menurutinya" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat Yesung yang menyeringai dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Hah apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Donghae menghampiri yesung dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tipe seme sejati bukan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apakah kau ingin kumasuki hyung?"

"Yah, pabbo. Kenapa hanya hal yadong yang ada di otakmu itu." Yesung memukul kepala Donghae dengan bantal sofa.

"Aww appo hyung"

"Kemarikan telingamu, dan dengarkan baik-baik"

"….."

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku hyung?" Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Oh ayolah, bukankah kau tipe seme sejati? Kalau begitu ini tugas yang mudah untukmu kan" sahut Yesung santai.

"Uhh. Eum tapi hyung aku…"

"Hey aku tidak menerima penolakan" Yesung menunjukan aura mengerikannya.

"Huh, baiklah" sahut Donghae pasrah.

"Yak, good boy" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Donghae.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mau menuju keruang makan merasa tertarik pada Yesung dan Donghae yang sedang asyik berbisik-bisik.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Yah, kau evil! Sedang apa kau?" Teriak Yesung karena merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan"sahut Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kau belum cukup umur. Menjauhlah." Ujar Donghae sok bijak.

"Yah omonganmu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi saja hyung. Menjijikkan" cibir Kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Donghae yang merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun mencoba melempar Kyu dengan bantal sofa. Namun meleset. Ia hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ah sepertinya tugas dari Yesung akan membuatnya gila.

Hari ini jadwal SuperJunior sangat padat. Banyak talkshow dan wawancara radio yang harus mereka hadiri. Pukul 8pagi mereka sudah berada di Van yang menuju sebuah stasiun TV. Kali ini Kyuhyun duduk bersama Sungmin dan Siwon duduk bersama Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur. Semalam suntuk ia memikirkan rencana untuk dapat membuang Siwon dari hatinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin ia mencoba melupakan Siwon, maka semakin melekatlah segala kesempurnaan seorang Choi Siwon dihati dan fikirannya.

Setelah 1jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun TV yang mereka tuju.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kita telah sampai"

"Eungh, aku masih ngantuk hyung" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hm, kau ingin aku menciummu agar kau bangun eoh?"

Sepertinya kata-kata yadong itu sangat sukses. Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya. Di tolehkan kepalanya kekanan, melihat siapa manusia yadong yang menggodanya.

"Yah, ikan mesum! Sedang apa kau? Mana Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menjadi sandaran tidurmu babyKyu. Sungmin sudah berada di make up room sejak tadi" Jawab Donghae santai.

"Ish, ahjussi mesum menjijikkan" cibir Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hm, memajukan bibir seperti itu. Kau benar-benar ingin aku menciummu Kyu?" Goda Donghae.

"Yak menjauh kau. Ikan mesum! Pedophile ! Ahjussi menjijikkan!" Maki Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat mudau untuk digoda itu. Setelah puas

tertawa ditariknya tangan Kyu dan membawanya masuk ke MakeUp room.

"Hai noona, tolong dandani magnae-ku ini setampan mungkin ne" Ucap Donghae sambil

mengerlingkan mata kearah si penata rias, membuat si penata rias memerah wajahnya karena

tersipu.

Setelah semua member selesai di make up, mereka berjalan menuju panggung. Selama acara

berlangsung, tak henti-hentinya Donghae memberikan perhatian khusus pada Kyuhyun. Entah sekedar merapikan poni Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak segan memeluk gemas Kyuhyun karna kejahilannya selama acara. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan semangat, karena ia berfikir sudah lama tak memberikan HaeKyu moment kepada ELF. Dan Donghae menyeringai senang saat melihat seseorang menatap geram padanya dan Kyuhyun.

Acara pertama telah selesai, mereka melanjutnya acara-acara selanjutnya. Donghae yang sedari tadi menempeli Kyuhyun terus akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun jengah juga.

"Yah, acara sudah selesai hyung! Kembalilah pada monkeymu itu" Bentak Kyuhyun saat Donghae mencoba menyuapinya makan siang.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kau tak suka aku memanjakanmu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja hyung! Itu menjijikkan!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Wajah cerianya berubah seketika menjadi murung. Untungnya mereka hanya sedang berdua di ruangan, sehingga tak ada yang mendengar kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun kepada Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Donghae. Biasanya Donghae tidak akan tersinggung bila Kyuhyun mengata-ngatainya. Bahkan ia akan membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

'Apa kata-kataku sungguh keterlaluan?' Tanya Kyu dalam hati.

"Mian hyung bila aku menyakiti hatimu" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tak enak juga.

Hening. Donghae tak membalas perkataannya. Donghae tetap menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan kotak bento yang ada di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena diacuhkan mengguncang bahu Donghae. Namun Donghae tetap diam. Kyuhyun menyerah, direbutnya kotak bento yang ada di pangkuan Donghae dan mulai makan dengan kesal.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Hyukkie" Ucap Donghae lirih.

"Lalu? Kau menjadikanku pelarian? Huh terima kasih hyung" sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku hanya kesepian. Ingin berteman, bercanda, bercerita padamu. Salahkah Kyu?" Lirih Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia merasa bersalah telah menuduh Donghae sembarangan. Memang sewajarnya kan Donghae mencari perhatian, karena saat ini ia pasti sedang sedih. Biasanya saat Kyu sedih, pasti ada bunnyMing yang menghiburnya. Jadi tak ada salahnya bila saat ini ia menjadi penghibur bagi fishy hyungnya kan?

"Mianhae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae. Di usapnya perlahan punggung Donghae. Mencoba memberi kehangatan yang ia punya.

"Tenanglah aku disini denganmu" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Brakk

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dilepas pelukannya pada Donghae agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Namun Donghae menahannya, malah balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ehem. Apa aku mengganggu?" sahut sebuah suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal.

Kyuhyun segera memaksa Donghae agar melepas pelukannya. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri, ia segera menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Siwon yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara romantis kalian,aku hanya ingin memberitahu, 15menit lagi kita akan pergi" ujar Siwon datar.

"Ne" ucap Kyuhyun canggung. Ia segera memakan bento-nya yang baru seperempat habis.

"Kau sungguh brengsek hyung" Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera menghentikan makannya dan menatap bingung pada Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Donghae ketus.

"Hyukkie hyung sedang menangis di Van karena ulahmu, sementara kau asik berpelukkan dengan orang lain disini."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Huh, tak bisa aku bayangkan. Mungkin apabila aku tidak memergoki kalian, acara kalian akan tetap berlanjut hingga acara 'inti' ya."

"Tutup mulutmu Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua hyungnya itu berperang mulut. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terselip sedikit rasa senang dihatinya melihat Siwon marah. Bukankah itu berarti Siwon cemburu? Namun ia juga merasa tak enak pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulut Lee Donghae. Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri! Eunhyuk begitu terluka karenamu! Sadarkah kau?" Teriak Siwon pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa diam. Ia sadar bila ia menanggapi perkataan Siwon, hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi tambah buruk.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh munafik!" Ucap Siwon seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh munafik!"

Kata-katanya berputar hebat didalam kepalaku. Sepeninggalnya aku hanya dapat tertunduk, menyembunyikan airmataku yang hampir keluar. Oh tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa dia sampai mengatakan bahwa aku munafik. Kenapa? Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Tak sadarkah dia, bahwa aku sangat tersiksa karenanya? Bahwa aku terluka karena kata-katanya?

Tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Terserah bila Donghae hyung akan mengatakan bahwa aku namja lemah. Sungguh aku tidak peduli. Kubiarkan airmataku jatuh, kubiarkan isakan ku terdengar dengan keras.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku disini" Ucap Donghae hyung sambil memelukku.

"Apa salahku hyung? Kenapa dia sejahat itu padaku? Tidakkah dia mau mengerti sedikit tentang perasaanku? Kenapa dia mempermainkanku sesukanya? Aku membencinya hyung" kutumpahkan segala keluh kesahku pada Donghae hyung. Biarkan saja bila ia tahu bahwa aku mencintai Siwon. Aku tak peduli. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup menyimpannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah. Dia hanya sedang emosi. Dia pasti tidak serius dengan kata-katanya tadi" Ucap Donghae hyung mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku mencintainya hyung. Sangat mencintainya, hingga aku lupa cara untuk membencinya."

"Tenanglah. Ia pasti akan membalas perasaanmu"

"Kenapa cinta harus sesakit ini hyung? Apa tuhan menghukumku karena mencintai seorang namja? Ataukah tuhan mengutukku menjadi orang bodoh yang terus mencintai walau hanya kesakitan yang aku dapat?" Tanya ku dengan pandangan kosong.

Akhirnya jadwal hari ini selesai. Aku sungguh lelah. Aku ingin secepatnya menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur. Kejadian bersama Siwon dan Donghae tadi sunnguh telah menguras seluruh tenagaku. Belum lagi acara-acara yang mewajibkanku bernyanyi dan menari. Dan sepertinya masalah tadi hanya kami bertiga yang tahu. Terbukti dari tak adanya perubahan sikap dari member lain.

"Tidurlah jika kau lelah. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai" ucap Donghae hyung.

"Sebaiknya kau temani hyukkie, hyung. Aku tak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi semakin runyam" Ucapku lemah

"Kau lebih membutuhkanku saat ini. Sekarang tidurlah" Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Digenggamnya tanganku mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk hatiku.

"Ne hyung." Ku rebahkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian aku pun tertidur pulas. Tak kusadari seseorang yang sejak tadi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat mencoba menahan emosi.

**Kyuhyun POVend**

"Kyu, kita sudah tiba" Donghae menepuk pelan pipi chubby Kyu yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Eungh" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ayo, kubantu kau menuju dorm"

Donghae memapah Kyu keluar dari Van, dilingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun dilehernya sedangkan tangannya bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Baru 2 langkah mereka meninggalkan van, seseorang menarik kerah Donghae hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Brengsek kau Lee Donghae" Siwon memukul rahang Donghae hingga Donghae terpental. Namun ternyata itu belum membuatnya puas. Dipukulinya lagi Donghae hingga wajah putih Donghae menjadi biru lebam dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Para member lain mencoba menjauhkan Siwon dari Donghae yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya baru kembali 100% langsung menghampiri Donghae. Terlihat kepanikan luarbiasa dari wajahnya saat ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kau mau membelanya hah?" Teriak Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae.

"Kau memang namja brengsek Choi Siwon" Ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah menahan emosi, rasa sesak, dan airmata yang berkumpul jadi satu.

"Kaulah yang brengsek Kyu! Kau bilang kau cinta padaku, namun kenyataannya kau malah bermesraan dengan namja lain. Bahkan kau dengan senang hati membiarkannya menyentuhmu. Sungguh namja murahan" Teriak Siwon didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi dan airmatanya. Sudah cukup! Ia tak mau mendengar Siwon mengatainya lagi.

PLAKKK

"Kau menolakku hyung! Meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah aku memberikan tubuhku kepadamu. Meninggalkanku menangis sendirian. Meninggalkanku terpuruk sendiri. Apa kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau memperhatikan ku? Dan apa kau tak tahu saat aku menangis melihatmu menyentuh member lain? Ya, kau memang tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu hyung. Karena aku hanya sampah bagimu. Dan aku hanya namja murahan yang tak ada bedanya dengan teman 'tidur' mu yang lainnya" Teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan segala emosinya.

Ia terduduk sambil menangis dilantai. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tak akan ada yang mengerti. Ia menangis dengan kencang. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kyuhyun yang terpuruk. Rasa sakit dipipinya karna tamparan kuat Kyuhyun tak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya saat tahu, Kyuhyun begitu menderita karnanya.

"Kyu" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya bahu lemah yang bergetar hebat.

"Cukup hyung, jangan membuatku sakit lagi. Jangan memberiku harapan jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengabulkannya. Jangan memberiku perhatian jika kau akan melupakanku begitu ada yang lain. Jangan membawaku terbang bila akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan menjatuhkanku. Aku sakit hyung. Kumohon mengertilah" kyuhyun menangis semakin mencang.

"Mianhae kyu, jeongmaol mianhae" Siwon ikut menangis bersama Kyuhyun. Mencoba merasakan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Aku bukan bonekamu hyung. Berhenti mempermainkanku. Aku lelah hyung. Dan mungkin aku akan menyerah"

TBC~

Ceritanya semakin sinetron banget ya T,T

apakah masih ada yang mau dilanjut? T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Chingu, aku mau nanya bedanya hits sama visitors itu apa ya?

Jelaskan di review ya.

Gomawo :)

Happy Reading

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Ceritakanlah semua! Apa kau mau kuledakan apartemenmu dengan bom?"

"Yah, kau gila hyung."

"Cepat ceritakan. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang kuucapkan"

"Ne, ne. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulangnya 2 kali"

Siwon mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun Kepada Yesung. Tak sedikitpun ia mengurangkan atau melebihkan ceritanya. Yesung mendengarkan dengan seksama semua cerita Siwon.

"Begitulah hyung" ucap Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri hyung."

"Kau bisa meyakinkan perasaanmu setelah menerimanya kan?"

"Aku tak ingin seperti itu hyung. Aku tak ingin menerimanya hanya karena perasaan tak enak atau kasihan. Aku ingin menerimanya saat aku yakin bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan aku ingin, aku sendirilah yang menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya"

"Apa kau yakin ia akan menunggumu hingga kau menerimanya?"

"Ntah. Jika ia memang serius, pasti ia akan menungguku."

"Hm, apa yang kau rasakan saat berada didekatnya."

"Eng, aku senang saat berada disampingnya. Ia pribadi yang baik, bahkan kejahilannya pun merupakan nilai plus yang ada pada dirinya. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa. Aku senang melihatnya menjahili member lain. Aku senang menggodanya saat di atas panggung. Bahkan aku sangat senang melihatnya memohon dan mendesah di bawahku hyung. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

"Masalahnya, aku pun merasa kenyamanan yang sama saat bersama dengan para member lain"

"Hm, begitu rupanya"

"Kau, darimana kau tahu hyung tentang aku dan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku melihatnya menangis karenamu. Sudahlah aku pulang dulu ne. Sampai jumpa besok"

***Siwon's Tears***

"Kyu, makanlah sedikit. Jangan siksa tubuhmu seperti ini" Bujuk Sungmin.

"Aku tak lapar hyung"

"Tapi kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan Kyu"

"Pergilah hyung. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku ingin sendiri"

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini Kyu. Kau harus lanjutkan hidupmu."

Sungmin menyerah. Kyuhyun juga tak mau menghiraukannya. Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak pertengkaran Siwon-Kyuhyun-Donghae di basement. Dan selama 2hari itu pula Kyuhyun mengurung diri dikamar. Ia tak mau makan, tak mau keluar kamar, tak mau berbagi dengan para member lain. Kyuhyun berubah total. Tak ada lagi senyuman, tak ada lagi kejahilan, tak ada lagi ucapan-ucapan sok tahu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya berdiam, terkadang menangis. Tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan tak terawat. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Siwon?

"Ia menamparku hyung" Lirih Siwon kepada Yesung.

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Ia membenciku hyung, kenapa semua jadi seperti ini hyung" Siwon mulai menangis. Ya, sejak kejadian itupun Siwon menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"Kalian sama-sama menyiksa diri. Apa kalian tidak lelah? Sudahlah, ungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya"

"Dia tak akan mau melihatku lagi hyung"

"Darimana kita tahu kalau kita tidak mencobanya."

"Aku mencintainya hyung. Kenapa aku baru sadar saat aku sudah kehilangannya?"

"Begitulah realita kehidupan" Ujar Yesung sok bijak.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu, buat penampilanmu jadi sempurna seperti biasa. Lalu ikut aku ke dorm. Kau harus minta maaf padanya dan semua member"

"Aku takut dia tak akan memaafkanku hyung" Lirih Siwon.

"Yah! Itu masalah nanti. Yang penting kita berusaha dulu. Lekaslah bersiap."

"Ne hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Sahut Sungmin ketus saat melihat Siwon memasuki dorm dengan Yesung.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyu, hyung" ucap Siwon lirih.

"Untuk menghancurkannya lagi eoh? Pergilah! Sebelum kuhancurkan wajahmu itu" Bentak Sungmin.

"Yah, aku mengerti kau marah ming, tapi kau harus membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Biarkanlah Siwon berbicara pada Kyuhyun" Ujar Yesung menengahi.

Para member lain minus EunHae couple yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah Dorm hanya bisa diam. Mereka tahu tak sepantasnya mereka ikut campur. Walau sebenarnya mereka sangat geram melihat tingkah Siwon tapi mereka harus bisa menahan diri.

"Cih, kau pikir hanya dengan maaf semua akan kembali seperti semula? Kau punya otak tidak? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengacuhkan orang yang sudah memberikan jiwa raganya hanya untukmu? Dimana hatimu brengsek? Kau sungguh menjijikkan. Predikat 'Namja Murahan' itu lebih pantas untukmu! Bukan Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi.

"Mian hyung" Siwon mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Dimana hatimu? Tidakkah dapat kau lihat betapa tersiksanya. Kau jahat Won. Menginjak-injak harga dirinya lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Kau pikir kau siapa sehingga pantas berbuat seperti itu? Dia hancur Won, dia sakit, dia tersiksa karena mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu" Sungmin menangis. Melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya terpuruk adalah hal paling menyakitkan untuknya.

Tak ada yang menyadari, Kyuhyun pun menangis dibalik dinding mendengar semua teriakan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang akhirnya Sungmin mempersilahkan Siwon untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sebelum nya Siwon terlebih dahulu meminta maaf pada semua member, terlebih Donghae yang sedang diobati lukanya oleh Eunhyuk dikamar.

"Boleh aku masuk hyung?" Tanya Siwon setelah mengetuk pintu kamar EunHae.

"Masuklah Wonnie" Ujar Eunhyuk lembut.

Siwon masuk perlahan kedalam kamar itu. Ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana. Eunhyuk yang merasa tak berkepentingan pun membereskan peralatan P3K nya dan beranjak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana chagi?" Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk agar tidak pergi.

"Mungkin aku lebih baik keluar" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin si kuda itu menghajarku lagi? Tetaplah disini"

Siwon yang merasa disindir, menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak punya kekuatan untuk memandang wajah Donghae.

"Mianhae hyung" Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Jika kata maaf bisa mengobati lukaku maka aku akan memaafkanmu" sahut Donghae ketus.

"Mian hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan menanggung semua pengobatanmu"

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula uangku pun cukup jika hanya sekedar untuk pengobatan. Kau tak usah berlagak"

Eunhyuk meremas tangan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia merasa ucapan Donghae keterlaluan. Siwon meremas ujung kemejanya kuat. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Donghae memaafkannya.

"Kau pergilah kekamar Kyuhyun. Aku baru akan memaafkanmu jika Kyu sudah memaafkanmu"

Siwon keluar dari EunHae's room dengan langkah gontai. Lalu ia menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Diketuknya perlahan pintu kamar. Merasa tak ada jawaban ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi menatap kearah keluar rumah.

"Aneyong Kyu" Siwon duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Sungmin hyung bilang kau belum makan. Kau ingin aku menyuapimu? Tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan" Siwon berlari kecil menuju dapur. Ia mengambil makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Ryeowook sebelumnya. Kemudian ia kembali kekamar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo bukalah mulutmu. Aku akan menyuapimu"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka perlahan mulutnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Selama menyuapi, Siwon tak henti-hentinya menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menarik kepada Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menanggapinya, ia tak peduli. Akhirnya makanan yang dibawa Swon pun habis. Siwon tersenyum senang dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun.

"Good boy. Kau menghabiskan makanmu dengan baik Kyu. Sekarang kau mandi ne, aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu.

Siwon beranjak ke lemari Kyuhyun dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang akan digunakan Kyuhyun nanti. Siwon berkacak pinggang melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau belum beranjak babyKyu? Oh kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu eoh?" goda Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tetap diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau sungguh nakal Kyu"

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai, ia melepaskan perlahan baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Siwon menelan ludahnya berkali-kali melihat tubuh mulus yang beberapa hari lalu menggeliat nikmat dibawah tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya kuat, mencoba membuang jauh pemikiran mesum didalam otaknya.

Setelah semua baju Kyuhyun terlepas, Siwon mulai menyalakan shower. Ia juga mengisi bathup dengan air hangat. Siwon mulai memandikan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang tubuh sexy Kyuhyun. Ia menyabuni tubuh Kyuhyun, memberi shampoo pada rambut halus Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan sabar ia membantu Kyuhyun menggosok gigi. Setelah dirasanya tubuh Kyuhun telah bersih, ia membawa Kyu masuk kedalam Bathup. Ia beri cairan aroma therapy agar Kyuhyun lebih rileks. Di siramkan perlahan air hangat ke tubuh Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali memijatnya pelan. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur didalam bathup.

Siwon tersenyum miris melihat Kyuhyun tertidur. Keceriaan yang dulu menghiasi wajah itu sekarang menghilang karena ulahnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan airmata Siwon kembali mengalir. Ia terisak sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk. Dibawa nya Kyuhyun kembali kekamar.

Siwon melewati ruang tengah dimana para member sedang berkumpul. Mereka semua tersenyum lega melihat pemandangan itu. Satu hal yang tak mereka tahu, Kyuhyun belum mau berbicara sedikitpun pada Siwon. Setelah sampai dikamar, dibaringkannya tubuh Kyuhyun ditempat tidur. Dipakaikan sebuah piyama tubuh polos Kyuhyun. Lalu ia ikut berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Apa sudah terlambat?"

"Aku memang namja bodoh kan."

"Mengacuhkanmu saat kau mencintaiku."

"Dan sekarang, aku kehilanganmu Kyu."

'Disaat aku telah sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Inlahi hukuman yang Tuhan berikan untukku"

"Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Menyakitimu sesukaku"

"Melukaimu hatimu, membuatmu hancur"

"Bencilah aku Kyu."

"Tapi jangan halangi aku untuk mencintaimu"

Siwon menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Membiarkan airmatanya jatuh dihelaian rambut Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Dan saat dengkuran halus Siwon mulai terdengar, airmata mengalir deras dari mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

EunHae's Side.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku chagi" Tuntut Eunhyuk saat ia dan Donghae sedang berbaring dikamar.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik ne"

**Flashback On**

"Hey Hae. Kemarilah sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ujar Yesung pada Donghae yang sedang bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah dorm.

"Yah, kau mengganggu hyung. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk" Protes Donghae yang masih tetap menciumi leher putih Hyukkie.

"Pergilah Hae. Aku takut melihat seringainya itu. Lihatlah dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita kalau kau tak mau menurutinya" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat Yesung yang menyeringai dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Hah apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Donghae menghampiri yesung dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tipe seme sejati bukan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apakah kau ingin kumasuki hyung?"

"Yah, pabbo. Kenapa hanya hal yadong yang ada di otakmu itu." Yesung memukul kepala Donghae dengan bantal sofa.

"Aww appo hyung"

"Kemarikan telingamu, dan dengarkan baik-baik"

"Kau tahu, Siwon menolak pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Si kuda pabbo itu masih ragu dengan hatinya sendiri. Dan kau harus membantuku meyakinkannya. Besok dekati Kyuhyun seharian. Beri perhatian lebih padanya. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Siwon selanjutnya. Dan jangan beritahu monkey soal masalah ini. Aku tak ingin masalah ini menyebar. Aku mempercayakan kelajutan hubungan mereka padamu Hae." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku hyung?" Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Oh ayolah, bukankah kau tipe seme sejati? Kalau begitu ini tugas yang mudah untukmu kan" sahut Yesung santai.

"Uhh. Eum tapi hyung aku…"

"Hey aku tidak menerima penolakan" Yesung menunjukan aura mengerikannya.

"Huh, baiklah" sahut Donghae pasrah.

"Yak, good boy" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Donghae.

**Flashback Off**

"Begitulah chagi" Ujar Donghae mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yah, kalau begitu Yesung hyung berhutang biaya pengobatan padamu Hae" Ujar Eunhyuk berapi-api.

"Ish kenapa kau perhitungan sekali chagi. Tidak baik jika terlalu pelit. Relakan lah saja. Lagipula ini juga untuk si evil dan si kuda itu kan"

"Waw, bagaimana bisa namjachingu-ku jadi pria sebijaksana ini. Ah saranghae Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk mengecup mesra bibir Donghae.

"Hm nado chagiya. Ohya, kau berhutang maaf padaku karena menuduhku selingkuh sembarangan" ujar Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae chagi, jeongmal mianhae."

"Hm, kau harus merawatku hingga sembuh chagi"

"Tentu saja aku akan merawatmu hae-ah" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat.

"Hm, dan bukan hanya wajahku yang membutuhkan perawatan. Juniorku pun membutuhkan perawatan special hole sempitmu chagiya" Ujar Donghae dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Desahan, erangan dan teriakan kenikmatan dari duo yadonglah yang menyelimuti kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat seminggu pasca kejadian di basement. Kyuhyun belum juga mau berbicara pada Siwon. Namun Siwon tak menyerah. Ia tetap dengan sabar menyuapi, memandikan, memajakan Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, mengecup kening Kyuhyun, memeluk erat Kyuhyun hingga tertidur. Selama seminggu ini pula Siwon tinggal di dorm untuk memastikan dialah orang yang akan dilihat Kyuhyun saat akan tidur dan baru bangun. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin harus mengungsikan diri dikamar Leeteuk.

Semua perlakuan Siwon pada Kyuhyun dilakukan dengan ikhlas dan sabar. Cinta yang mendorongnya melakukan itu semua. Ia juga tak lelah mengucapkan 'saranghae' pada Kyuhyun di setiap kesempatan.

Pagi ini Siwon bangun lebih awal. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun masih nyenyak tertidur. Diciuminya seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Bibir kenyal Kyuhyun pun ak luput dari pandangannya. Di awali dengan sebuah kecupan, namun bibir manis Kyuhyun membuatnya candu. Dikecupnya lagi dan berakhir dengan lumatan lembut hingga membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Saranghae chagiya" Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman manisnya.

"…"

"Hm, kau ingin makan apa pagi ini?"

"…."

"Ah bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu waffle?"

"…."

"Plus dengan 'suapan istimewa' dariku tentunya" Siwon mengerlingkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam namun pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan gila tak lama lagi jika Kyuhyun tetap mendiamkannya.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Kau tak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup saat ini. Dan kau tahu, bahkan aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau hanya seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa. Aku terlalu buta saat ini. Aku tak dapat memandang apapun selain dirimu."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengeluh. Aku yakin yang kau rasakan dulu lebih berat dari apa yang kerasakan saat ini. Tapi aku lelah Kyu"

"….."

"Berbicaralah sedikit saja padaku. Hanya sebuah kata. Aku merindukan suaramu Kyu" Airmata Siwon mulai menetes lagi.

"….."

"Aku tersiksa Kyu. Aku lebih suka jika kau menghajarku, memukuliku, memarahiku karena semua kebodohanku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Kyu. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup."

"…."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau menghajarku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau memaki-ku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau membenciku"

"…."

" Jangan seperti ini Kyu. Bicaralah padaku"

"…."

**TBC**

Yeay tinggal satu chapter lagi akan tamat :'D

Wah sedihnya harus berpisah dengan para reader dan para review-er T.T  
Tapi aku bakal tetep nulis kok :D

Selama laptop dan modem masih mau bersahabat denganku :')

Di chapter ini aku baik kan pada babyKyu?

Aku gak menyiksanya lagikan?

Aku bahkan memanjakannya melalui cinta Siwon ;)

Ahahahaha #plakk

Oya, ff ku yang baru sepi review ya :(

Apakah sangat tidak menarik? T,T

Aku jadi ragu untuk melanjutkannya T.T

Hm, keep read and review yaaa :D


	5. Chapter 5

Aku mau jelasin soal M-preg di 'permainan berbahaya'

Maaf ya waktu itu aku belum ngerti arti dari m-preg. aku sembarang nulis aja :(

Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini ya chingu T.T

Aku juga gak bisa buat m-preg di ff ini, karena aku gak tau banyak soal kehamilan laki-laki.

Jadi kita tiadakan saja ya daripada aku tetep maksa nulis tapi feelnya gak dapet :(

Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya chingu T.T

.

.

Silahkan menikmati chap terakhir ini :)

-Happy Reading-

"Kau tahu Kyu? Kau tak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup saat ini. Dan kau tahu, bahkan aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau hanya seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa. Aku terlalu buta saat ini. Aku tak dapat memandang apapun selain dirimu."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengeluh. Aku yakin yang kau rasakan dulu lebih berat dari apa yang kerasakan saat ini. Tapi aku lelah Kyu"

"….."

"Berbicaralah sedikit saja padaku. Hanya sebuah kata. Aku merindukan suaramu Kyu" Airmata Siwon mulai menetes lagi.

"….."

"Aku tersiksa Kyu. Aku lebih suka jika kau menghajarku, memukuliku, memarahiku karena semua kebodohanku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Kyu. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup."

"…."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau menghajarku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau memaki-ku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau membenciku"

"…."

" Jangan seperti ini Kyu. Bicaralah padaku"

"…."

***True Love***

30menit mereka saling terdiam. Kyuhyun belum juga mau bersuara. Siwon tersenyum miris menatap Kyuhyun. Di singkirkannya helaian rambut yang menutupi kening sang magnae, lalu mengecup perlahan tepat di kening Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau Kyu"

"Aku tak akan memarahimu"

"Lakukanlah semua yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku."

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

"Aku buatkan sarapan dulu ne. Tunggulah disini"

Siwon berjalan lunglai ke arah dapur. Sungguh ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi agar Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya. Saat tiba didapur, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang memasak.

"Pagi Wonnie" Sapa Sungmin.

"Pagi hyung" sahut Siwon tak bersemangat. Siwon mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat waffle.

"Kyuhyun masih belum mau bicara eoh?" Tebak Sungmin melihat tingkah lesu Siwon.

"Begitulah hyung. Aku, tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana" Siwon tertawa miris. Sungmin yang merasa iba langsung memeluk Siwon. Mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Kau mau saran dariku?" Tawar Donghae yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Hm, kalau kau tak bisa membuatnya bicara padamu, buatlah ia mendesah karenamu" Ucap Donghae seraya kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau mesum sekali Hae-aaaaahhhhh" Teriak Sungmin saat menyadari maksud perkataan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali masuk kekamar dengan membawa sepiring waffle dan secangkir coklat panas. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali tertidur. Diletakkannya piring dan cangkir diatas meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidur, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur. lalu mengecup bibir merah itu. Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan kecupan, ia mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya bibir terbangun.

"Kau menyukai caraku membangunkanmu chagi?"

"…."

"Cara ini sungguh ampuh. 2 kali aku melakukannya dan 2 kali pula aku berhasil membangunkanmu"

"…."

"Kau sungguh nakal chagiya~" Siwon menyentil pelan hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengambil piring berisi waffle dari atas meja. Dan mulai memotong waffle menjadi potongan kecil. Lalu dimasukkan satu potongan waffle kedalam mulutnya, dan mulai mencium Kyuhyun. Didorong dengan lidah waffle yang ada dimulutnya menuju mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun telah menghabiskan waffle yang ada dimulutnya barulah Siwon melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau suka chagi? Sudah lama kita tak menggunakan cara 'istimewa' ini untuk sarapan bukan?"

"…."

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu yang dulu chagi" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"…."

"Hm, kita lanjutkan lagi sarapannya ne." Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan cara istimewa hingga waffle di piring habis tak tersisa. Kemudian ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan secangkir coklatnya. Setelah semua selesai ia mebawa piring dan cangkir kotor menuju dapur. Lalu ia masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengisi bathup dengan air hangat.

"Kyu ayo kita mandi" Ajak Siwon setelah ia sampai dikamar. Ia mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kita akan mandi bersama" Siwon lalu membuka semua baju Kyuhyun hingga naked. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil baju handuk. Dipakaikannya baju handuk kepada Kyuhun, lalu ia membuka semua bajunya yang tersisa sehingga membuatnya naked. Setelah melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, dilepasnya baju handuk Kyuhyun dan handuk yang ia kenakan. Ia menyalakan shower dan mengambil sabun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mulai menyabuni semua badan Kyuhyun dan badannya sendiri. Ia melakukannya dalam diam. Memang seminggu ini ia selalu memandikan Kyuhyun. Namun ini pertama kali baginya mandi bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengontrol dirinya mati-matian.

Setelah dirasanya badan mereka cukup bersih, ia mematikan shower dan membimbing Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke bathup bersamanya. Ia merebahkan badannya pada bagian pinggir bathup dan merebahkan Kyuhyun didepannya. Ditekannya sedikit bahu Kyuhyun agar bisa bersandar di dada bidangnya. Di ubah sedikit posisinya agar nyaman untuk keduanya. Lalu ia menyelipkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghisap aroma tubuh Kyuhun sebanyak yang ia mampu. Tak disadarinya wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karna kejantanan Siwon mulai tegang dan menusuk punggung Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Omooo kalian mandi bersama? Romantis sekali. Hae-aaahhhh ayo kita mandi bersama juga" Eunhyuk berteriak seboh saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap miris pada sosoknya yang makin menjauh dan para member lain yang menatap Siwon dengan pandangan iba.

"Kau seksi sekali chagiya" ucap Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dikursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Membuat baju handuk yang dipakainya tersingkap dan menampilkan paha putih mulusnya.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun setelah memastikan pintu kamar telah terkunci dengan baik. Dilepasnya handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya hingga terlihatlah kejantanannya yang setengah menegang. Ia membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Di ciuminya leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang terekspose bebas sembari menggesekkan kejantanannya di belahan bokong Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup handuk.

"Eungghh" Lenguhnya menikmati aksi solo-nya.

Ia membuka ikatan baju handuk Kyuhyun dan membukanya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sama polos dengan tubuhnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju ranjang. Di putarnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia mulai melumat bibir kenyal Kyuhyun sambil mendorongnya agar terjatuh ke ranjang.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir Kyuhyun, ia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Digigit, dijilat dan dihisapnya dengan kuat berkali-kali. Meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disana. Ia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya namun tak sedikitpun desahan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Namun Siwon belum menyerah. Nipples Kyuhyun menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Dihisapnya kuat seakan ada air manis berwarna putih yang akan keluar dari sana. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang, tapi tetap saja mulutnya tak mengalunkan desahan. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke perut rata Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya seluruh permukaan perut putih itu. Lalu ia menyelipkan lidahnya disela pusar Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang geli.

Ia menatap kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. Di remasnya kejantanan mungil itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai mengocok perlahan kejantanan itu lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Dihisap, di gigiti kecil dan dikecupi-nya seluruh permukaan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Namun tak sedikitpun desahan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan mendesah untukku saja kau tak mau Kyu" Lirih Siwon.

Dilepasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. Ia menyerah.

"Apakah kau begitu membenciku?"

Siwon berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil pakaian dan mengenakannya.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Mianhae karenaselalu mengganggumu selama seminggu ini" Ucap Siwon sambil tetap memakai bajunya. Isakan terdengar di sela suaranya.

Ini sungguh berat baginya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia menyerah. Kyuhyun sudah sangat membencinya.

"Hiks…Hiks… Hiks…" Siwon yang sedang memakai celana menoleh kearah isakan terdengar. Kyuhyun menangis sambil meremas kuat selimutnya.

"Kyu, uljima Kyu. Tenanglah" Ucap Siwon panik.

"Hiks.. Pabbo! Kau sungguh hiks pabbo Choi Siwon hiks" Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon memeluknya erat. Diusapnya rambut halus Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Hiks kau jahat. Aku berbulan-bulan tersiksa karenamu tapi tak sedikitpun aku berfikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau, kau baru seminggu tersiksa dan sudah berniat meninggalkanku lagi. Hiks kau sungguh jahat!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pelan dada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lega. Ia sungguh senang bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maafkan aku chagi. Aku tak tahan bila ka uterus mendiamkanku. Lebih baik kau pukul aku hingga mati daripada kau diamkan aku seperti ini" Ujar Siwon. Ia tetep mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks pabbo! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memukul namja yang aku cintai. Hiks dimana otakmu won! Hiks jahat"

Senyum Siwon semakin melebar. Ia sungguh bahagia saat ini, hingga tak tau bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar karena menangis semakin erat. Seakan-akan ia tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Jeongmal Saranghae." Ucap Siwon tulus dari dasar hatinya.

"Hiks, nado hyung" Balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas ranjangnya. Di genggamnya tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menjadi namjachingu dari seorang namja bodoh bernama Choi Siwon? Menemaninya disaat senang maupun sedih, disaat sakit maupun sehat. Memeluknya setiap saat. Melayani nafsunya yang meledak-ledak setiap saat." Tanya Siwon layaknya seseorang yang sedang melamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Airmata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya. Namun kali ini merupakan airmata kebahagiaan.

"Aku bersedia" Jawab Kyuhyun malu.

Siwon mengecup bibir lembut Kyuhyun. Dililitkan selimut pada tubuh polos Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya keluar kamar.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhhhhhh" Teriaknya meluapkan isi hatinya didepan kamar. Membuat semua member keluar dari kamar masing-masing untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia berlari menuju dapur. Menemukan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang memasak.

"Wookie, Ming hyung lihatlah namjachingu-ku yang manis ini. Tahukan kalian, ialah yang akan menghangatkanku setiap malam mulai saat ini. Dia yang akan melayani nafsuku yang besar ini. Dia yang akan selalu memelukku setiap saat" Teriak Siwon membua Ryeowook dan Sugmin terlonjak kaget.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Siwon untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kemudian Siwon berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Yah kuda liar bodoh! Jangan berlarian didalam dorm" Teriak Leeteuk

Siwon tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berlari-lari mengelilingi sofa sambil berteriak.

"Saranghaeeeee Cho Kyuhyuuuuunnnn"

Semua member tersenyum terharu. Mereka sungguh bahagia melihat hal ini. Tingkah Siwon yang berlompat-lompatan liar membuat selimut yang digunakan Kyuhyun terlepas sehingga terlihatlah tubuh polosnya.

"Wonnieeeee selimutku lepaaasssss" rengek Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera menghentikan tingkahnya dan mengambil selimut Kyuhyun.

"Yah kalian semua! Tutup mata kalian. Jangan melihat tubuh namjachingu-ku" Teriak Siwon sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun.

Semua member terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bodoh pasangan ini.

"Kalian sungguh mesum! Menatap liar pada tubuh namjachingu orang lain. Itu sungguh tak sopan. Tuhan pasti akan marah pada kalian." Omel Siwon tak jelas. Ia kembali menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar. Meninggalkan semua member suju yang terbahak mendengar perkataan bodoh Siwon.

Sesampainya dikamar Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diranjang dengan lembut. Ia ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae babyKyu" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Nado Wonnie"

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghaeeee. Aku akan terus mengucapkannya hingga kau bosan chagi"

"Sepertinya itu tugas berat tuan Choi. Karena aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu mengatakannya hingga aku mati Kyu" Siwon tersenyum sangat manis. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Wonnie-ah. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon. Membuat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dengkul Siwon yang hanya tertutupi celana tipis.

"Kau sudah membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Siwon menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang memerah pipinya.

""

**.Fin.**

Akhirnya tamat :'D

Aaaaaa bahagianya melihat WonKyu bersatu.

Apakah ada yang menantikan bagian NC nya? ,

Kalau ada akan kubuat dalam satu ff sendiri.

Terpisah dengan cerita ini :)

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah setia membaca ff ini

Ms. Rima – mhiakyu – kyulover – cho devi – Blackyuline – cho kyu va – jung hana cassie – meyminimin – lee minji elf – dealovia choi dan semua chingu yang gak bisa disebutin satu-satu.

Kalian semua baik sekali mau setia membaca ff abal-abal ini *Nangis Terharu* *Lap Ingus*

Cuma lewat review, tapi rasanya sudah berteman baik dengan kalian semua :')

Aish aish aku sayang kaliaaan :D


End file.
